High School EDucation
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: The EDs in older years.


High School ED-ucation  
  
Note: This EENE fan-fiction takes place shortly after Sam and Sadona Move into Peach Creek. Three trouble-making girls named Moe, Floe and Joe try to weasel their way into the Ed's hearts by bullying them. Sadie, Nazz, and May become rather jealous, and it almost causes a huge catfight ! The girls also try to talk the boys into dating them. Fortunately, Double D finds a solution: a windy explanation and then flight !  
  
"Only the educated are free."—Epictetus  
  
"The direction in which education stars a man will determine his future in life."—Plato  
  
Chapter 1—Upon the Threshold of Higher Learning  
  
Ed, Edd and Eddy had recently started their new year of school at Peach Creek High School. Their girlfriends were also attending the same school, but they didn't have many classes together. Even if they didn't have classes with one another, they maintained the same closeness they had always had. Lunchtime is when they could spend some quality time together. Unlike their days in Middle School, homework often kept Sadie, Nazz, May and the Eds rather occupied. They were waterlogged with assignments, asking Double D for help every so often. But, Double D, being the stickler he was, wouldn't allow cheating or doing all of the work for them. "I don't know how much more I can take, Double D. I'm usually proud of myself being a slacker, but now I actually want to finish my homework. Have I lost my marbles ?", Eddy questioned, looking sincerely worried for the first time in a long while. "The environment here demands excellence, Eddy. As the great Petronius said, 'Education is a treasure'. I for one, agree with him and I want to make something of myself.", Double D said, extending a finger towards the sky. "I want to wallow in chocolate pudding !", Ed said, laughing. "Indeed, Ed. Anyway, we don't have much longer until Spring Break. Our hard work is about to pay off.", Double D said, placing a strong hand upon his friend's shoulder. Eddy grinned, not even noticing Double D's reassuring platonic grasp to his shoulder. "Then we can ride the Traction at Wild, Wacky, Weird Fun World ! And then we can spend the rest of the day vomiting !", Ed said, ending his sentence with his usual dimwitted laugh. "Regurgitation is so unsanitary.", Double D thought to himself, sticking out his tongue in disgust. "Hopefully I can stay sane that long. This schoolwork is really cramping my style. I can't wait to start finding pigeons to scam again.", Eddy pondered momentarily. He noticed though, that his behavior was changing. He was no longer a young boy pulling pranks on unwilling victims just for giggles, but becoming a young man. At least when summer vacation began he could pelt his friends with balloons and silly string. He would certainly keep that plan in mind.  
  
Chapter 2—Triple Threat  
  
After school, the Eds escorted their female friends home. As they said their farewells, they bumped into three new students who were ruggedly tomboyish girls. There had been some rumors about these Sisters, appropriately known as the Thorne Sisters. Some of the gossip that had spread about the Sisters was probably misconstrued or exaggerated, but they had already begun making their presence known in Peach Creek High. As the Eds hurried home, the three gothic dressed Thornes stopped them in their tracks. "Well, well, well. What have we here ?", questioned Moe, the leader of the triad. "Don't you know that grunge is out and goth is in ?", Floe, the second asked. "Yeah, come on. Get with it, nerds ! What is with this hat this kid's wearing ?", Joe said, yanking on Double D's hat. "Don't you dare touch my hat ! It's my personal property !", Double D said, becoming a little irritable and defensive. "What are you going to do about it, puny ?", Joe taunted, ripping the woolen sock cap from Double D's head. The others tried to stop them, supporting their friend as usual, but they were held back by the tough girls. "If you pansies want Bob Marley's crappy hat, you're going to have to catch us !", Joe said, throwing the hat to Floe. The hat went back and forth between the cruel girls and they finally dropped it into a ditch. "Hope you're good at fishing, pantywaists !", they all said in unison. Visibly mortified, Double D was nearly in tears. But he held himself back. He and the others tried retrieving the hat, but it had been lost to the willful waters. "My mother is going to wonder about me...I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do once I return home .", Double D said, sadly. Ed, feeling empathy for his friend, gave him a big hug and placed his arm around him. "Don't worry, Double D. Together, those mean girls won't be able to defeat our might !", Ed said, optimistically. "Sure, Ed. Let's just try to avoid them if we see them again, alright ? I've got bruises from them pushing me around, and believe me, I am not one who enjoys being pushed around !", Eddy said, becoming red in the face with anger. Knowing how little Eddy liked hugs; Double D only flashed him a small encouraging smile despite the fact that he had been hurt deeply.  
  
Chapter 3—Jealousy Runs Wild  
  
The Eds went about their daily business day after day as freshman students in Peach Creek High. The Thorne Sisters had already gotten themselves on the faculty's bad side. They would try anything to see how far the faculty's limits would be pushed. There weren't many teachers that tolerated their rudeness and disregard for others. If they didn't watch it, they would be expelled from Peach Creek High. But, they didn't seem to care. They were troubled teens just finding an outlet for all of their anger. Perhaps someday, that would change in the future. Yet, many members of the faculty, teachers and assistant teachers alike were very cynical about the truculent Trio.  
  
Double D had gotten a new woolen sock hat that was just like his old one but even better. His parents were very understanding and told him he should assert himself when bullies tried to knock him down and make him feel insignificant. Double D, being the golden-hearted individual he was, found it very difficult to make anyone feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to harm anyone. He just wanted others to be happy. Yet, his parents' constructively told him that if he were nice to the wrong people, he would be treated like trash. He needed to discern whether people were good or bad, but that would be a challenge as well because he wasn't the judgmental type. He knew he could do all of these things in a positive manner. The new self within him was soon to emerge, but it needed a little coaxing. He would someday prove that indeed, brains more often than not assisted him in escaping precarious situations than Eddy's constant impulsive nature.  
  
The lovely ladies were pleased to see their beaus again. It was Thursday, and they were talking about plans for the weekend. Some interesting films were going to premier at the local movie theatre such as City by the Sea and The Tuxedo. There were also the typical B-movies that the boys couldn't get enough of like Sea Slugs from Outer Space, and Mutant Jam Attacks !. The girls themselves enjoyed a good B-movie too. They weren't frightening, but extremely corny and a grand laugh. A good belly laugh was what the six of them needed after the stressful week they had all been subjected to. Suddenly, without realizing it, the Thornes had sat down at a table close to the Eds. They waved flirtatiously at them. "Are those the Thorne Sisters, Ed ?", May asked, with a hint of frustration in her voice. Her tone was that of a mother disciplining her child. "Uhhh, yeah. They are.", Ed answered, stupidly. "Why are they winking at you ?", May questioned again, keeping her temper in check. "Hmm ! Maybe they have something in their eyes ?", Ed answered, with a pleasant grin. The girls laughed at Ed's simplistic answer, and finished their lunches. Without any more words exchanged, the Eds let their sweethearts know how much they cared about them. Even if the Thornes were interested in them, they would never find those three brash girls attractive.  
  
After school was over, the Thornes met the Eds again. "What do you three want now ?", Eddy questioned, arms akimbo and face lightly flushed from frustration. "Ah, nothing. But, we were wondering if we could convince you to date us ?", Joe questioned, rather seductively. "Are you joking ? Who would want to date leeches like you ?!", Eddy screamed, looking very disgusted. "Eddy, name-calling is strictly out of the question !", Double D whispered through clenched teeth. "Not good !", Ed said, hiding behind Eddy, cowering and shaking. The three girls were a little flustered by what Eddy had said, but they recomposed themselves. moved closer to the Eds. "We consider that a compliment, boys.", Moe said, with a toothy, menacing grin. She, as well as the rest of her Sisters embraced the boys, making them even more uncomfortable. "This is the last time we'll ask nicely. Will you go on a date with us ?", Floe asked, her eyes dead-set on Double D. She placed her arms around his neck and tickled him playfully underneath his chin. "L-ladies, and I use that term loosely, I hate to disappoint you... But we're already taken. I'm very sorry. Besides...To be quite honest, it just wouldn't be moral to date two girls at the same time !", Double D explained, sweating hard. The three young ladies released their chokeholds on the Eds, and muttered. They then crossed their arms, snorting distastefully. "Your loss then, braniac. Later...losers !", Floe said, laughing mockingly.  
  
The three Thornes walked away, laughing so hard that they didn't notice that they had bumped into Nazz, May and Sadie. "That's not very polite !", Sadie responded, clearing her throat. "Well, pardon me, you dumb clutz !", Floe said, Sadie grumbled. "If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way.", Nazz said, gently. "Not likely, girlies. Listen. You knocked into us. You could've knocked us down, and mussed our hair.", Joe said, defensively. "She has a point !", Floe said, throwing an aggressive punch at May. Luckily she dodged it. "Hey, that was uncalled for !", May said, angrily.  
  
"Let that be a warning to you. Next time...You won't be able to dodge my right hook !", Moe said, bearing her fist and brandishing it. The Eds hadn't seen what had transpired, but they hurried up to catch them and tell them what had happened. "Those girls are bad news...", May said, clutching tenaciously to Ed's arm. "I know, lovely flower. But, one day they will get what is coming to them...I've seen it happen to the bad guys in movies all the time !", Ed said, with a brilliant grin upon his face. "You know, you're right, Ed. I'm certain that they won't be bothering us for long. We just have to try to find other ways to avoid the troublesome trio.", Double D suggested. "Yes. I'm just sorry we were jealous. We shouldn't have been so foolish.", Nazz said, sadly. "Hey, it's not like you knew ! I would've been miffed myself.", Eddy said, laughing raucously. Hand in hand, the Eds and their girlfriends went home and planned for the weekend to come.  
  
Chapter 4—The Straw that Broke the Superintendent's Back  
  
It was strange that no one had reported the incident of the Thornes having a controlled substance at school. Everyone was fearful of them. Not only did they mean what they said when they threatened those weaker than they were, but they didn't hesitate to demonstrate their combined strength. They had gotten away with almost everything at Peach Creek High. But, their reign of terror was about to end.  
  
After class had ended, the Eds and their girlfriends headed toward the Mall, meanwhile the Thorne Sisters spray painted offensive graffiti on the side of the school. After finishing their "masterpiece", the youngest sister threw cherry bombs in the school's toilets. In a few seconds, the bathrooms were flooded and the school was reeking of raw sewage. The janitor, who had caught the youngest girl in the act, sent the other janitors to take care of the flooding that seemed to have no end. The other girls, who were about to set the library on fire swore softly under their breath, and made a run for it. Without realizing it, they hit the muscled superintendent with a loud thud. "Well, well, well. What have we here ? Seems we have a rodent problem.", he said, holding the girls up by their collars effortlessly. The sewage problem was being worked on, as well as the putrid smell. But, to the superintendent, it was the pungent scent of victory.  
  
The Thorne Sisters had been punished before they were expelled. They repainted the walls of Peach Creek High and then were placed under house arrest. If they committed another offense, they would be sent to juvenile hall for a week. But, it seemed they had learned their lesson. Luckily, they wouldn't be a problem in Peach Creek High ever again, for they were finally returning home.  
  
Chapter 5—The Boys of Summer  
  
The first year of school had come and gone so quickly, and everything was calm and laid back. The Eds had enjoyed their everyday rendezvous with their girlfriends. The six friends had seen many movies together, played in the park like old times, and reveling in pool parties as well as summer concerts. The Eds loyalties didn't have to be tested ever again because no matter how many girls would come their way and try to steal their hearts, they were loyal to the ones they loved. Nothing would ever come between them and their loves again, for their hearts were true.  
  
Epilogue  
  
High School had changed the Eds more than they realized. Eddy had become more reasonable and less of a schemer. Ed had become more intelligible and even a little brighter. Double D hadn't changed much. He had remained the perennial thinker of the group of friends.  
  
As the years passed and the Eds moved onward into college, they kept their high school sweethearts close, as well as their new friends. They even heard from Sam via the internet. Sadie had missed her brother after he had received his job outside of the suburbs in Peach Creek. Someday, Sam had promised his friends and his beloved sister that he would return for a reunion of sorts. For the time being, he was bogged down with work. But, in spite of that, he had kept in touch with those he really cared for. He even said that Rae, his girlfriend, and he would be getting married someday. They were engaged and looking forward to the joyous day, but just like the Eds, he was taking everything with slow, cautious strides. Even though they had all grown older, their inner children had not aged. This constant would always remain.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt September 3, 2002 Edited—January 15, 2002 


End file.
